Dictators and Despots
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – All work and no play makes Ino a dull Yamanaka… and Gaara a little bit psycho. Gaara/Ino


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rites, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

><p><span>Summary <span>

ONE SHOT – All work and no play makes Ino a dull Yamanaka… and Gaara a little bit psycho.

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

"Persons attempting to find a motive in this narrative will be prosecuted; persons attempting to find a moral in it will be banished and persons attempting to find a plot in it will be shot."

* * *

><p><em>I want your love,<em>  
><em>You know that I want you,<em>  
><em>And you know that I need you.<em>  
><em>I want a bad, your bad romance,<em>  
><em>I want your loving,<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Dictators and Despots<span>**

Yamanaka Ino shifted in bed, twisting the sheets around her naked body as she reached out for her lover only to find a pillow and cooling empty space. Frowning in frustration, she forced herself to sit up and, after shoving unruly blonde hair from her eyes, look around for said lover. She spotted her Kazekage sitting beside the window staring out over the still, for the most part, sleeping Leaf village. The redhead looked around and smiled softly at the dishevelled blonde before leaving the window to climb back into bed.

"It's awfully early for you to be up." Gaara's voice was devoid of any hint of feeling but the merest twitch of his lip told Ino that he was teasing her. It was only about five in the morning, but the former Jinchūriki still slept very little, chronic insomnia being something it was very hard to rid ones self of.

The mind walker didn't say a word instead choosing to respond with a disgruntled look. Gaara simply slowly shook his head at her but allowed her to pull him down so that he could hold her in his arms. He pulled the covers over their bodies and held her close as their lips met in a brief, chaste kiss before Ino closed her eyes as she started to drift back to sleep.

Gaara hummed softly in the back of his throat, but decided it was best to oblige his lover for now and cuddled in close to the blonde. He really should have known better than to try and sneak out of bed for a few hours. Somehow Ino always woke up when he got out of bed and somehow she always managed to convince him that it was better to come back to said bed with no more than a look. Sighing the Kazekage shifted so that he could study the face of his sleeping mind walker. He smiled slightly and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before snuggling in close again with her head tucked beneath his chin.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ino slowly opened her eyes, surprise washing through her mind as she tried to place just what it was that had awoken her. Before ice-blue eyes even had a chance to focus she found them slipping shut of their own accord as soft, familiar lips pressed against hers. The mind walker smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms loosely around Gaara's neck, almost purring in satisfaction. The redhead pulled back briefly to catch the expression only to return to their kiss a split second later. Ino's purr, the contended hum she made in the back of her throat, was getting louder much to the former demon vessels' amusement. He pulled away and smirked slightly at his lover.

"From the sounds you're making" Gaara quarried as he lazily trailed a single finger down the column of her throat before settling it in the hollow at its base. "Is it safe for me to assume that you are enjoying this?"

Ino nodded before tugging impatiently at her redhead's neck hoping to get another kiss. Gaara held back for a moment simply to irk his blonde lover but in the end, as always he obliged and brought their lips together in another kiss. Things were just starting to heat up when the frantic pounding started. And not the sort of pounding Ino had been fantasying about.

Pulling away and giving a frustrated sigh the jade eyed male glared at the door, seemingly intending to silencing the irritation through force of will alone. It proved to be an exorcise in futility as the thumping continued to echo around the small one room apartment that the Yamanaka lived in. The building was full of similarly apartments, small boxes where people came to sleep not to live, and for the most part were owned and rented by shinobi. None of whom were going to be overly happy about the early morning wake up call.

"Hello? Yamanaka-san?" The voice sounded, young, male and very distressed and the pounding was shaking the door in its frame. "Are you here? Please, you have to be here. You must be here. Please!"

Sabaku no Gaara growled low in the back of his throat and scrambled, not as elegantly as he would have liked, off of Ino, who mewled in protest, and out of the bed. He grabbed one of the bed sheets, wrapped it toga style around the lower half of his body and stalked over to the vibrating door his scowled still firmly in place. As he reached for the door handle the pleading voice rang out once more.

"Yamanaka-san." The pounding continued along with the increasingly desperate voice. "You were supposed to be at head quarts over an hour ago and Ibiki-san is getting rather testy. Are you sick or injured or…?"

"No, she is neither sick or injured." He was intimidating, that much Gaara knew, and it wasn't just the marble skin, the darkly circled eyes and the blazing russet hair that did it either. Nor was it just the fact that that he had once been (and sometime still was) psychotic and the host of a bloodthirsty tailed beast. There was something in the way he held himself that instantly seemed to wrong foot just about everyone he came into contact with.

The chunnin's eyes almost bugged out of his head at the imposing sight of the Kazekage standing in a doorway where he had expected to see a blonde mind walker. Though the initial reaction had less to do with fear and more at the sight of the red head wearing only a pale purple bed sheet and several hickeys. Those same unwillingly eyes found themselves being dragged over the jade eyed male's shoulder into the room beyond in which he could see the form of his dishevelled looking superior spiralled across the bed.

Gulping air he tuned his attention once more to the glowering redhead and decided that the fact that he was clad in only a bed sheet made him no less imposing though it did make the shinobi wonder if he had walked into a genjutsu. Though the rattling gourd that was just in his line of sight and the small fountains of sand, springing to life around his feet, creating odd distorted shapes made the possibility seem less lightly.

"She is, however," The poor chunnin was slowing leaning backwards in the face of the intense jade glare. If he had been a civilian he would have over balanced. "In the middle of being seduced by her lover who only arrived from Suna last night, two days late I might add. So as you can imagine we have not had sufficient time to become thoroughly reacquainted."

Without waiting for a response Gaara slammed the door shut in the surprised male's face and with a defiant air turned the key in the lock. It was a childish action as a locked door was nothing to any determined shinobi of genin rank or higher; it would serve as a momentary diversion if that.

"That was rather mean you know." Ino said lightly rolling her eyes as she pushed a few strand of hair out of her face. "It wasn't really his fault after all and you've no idea what a dictator Ibiki-san can be."

"Well if you'd rather I go so that you could go to work…" He let the sentence trail off as jade green eyes watched her expression twist and darken. The thought of him leaving was one that evidently did not make her happy. Good.

"Kazekage-sama," Her voice was soft and sweet and completely at odds with the rather carnal expression on her face. "Get your dick back in this bed now!"

"Hmm," He tilted his head slightly, appraising her as he padded with all the grace of a jungle cat back to the bed. "Now who is being the dictator?"

"Gaara, just shut up and kiss me." The redhead laughed at his tempestuous lover before leaning down to do just what she had demanded.

XXXXXXXXXX

Some half an hour later, it having taken that long to sufficiently chew out the chunnin for failing to return with the Yamanaka as he had been instructed, Morino Ibiki was standing out side his subordinate's one room apartment. He'd been banging on the door for three minuets when one of her neighbour's stuck his head out of his door partly to find out what was going on and partly to demand the noise stop. The mid-level jonin took one look at the expression on the scared face of the head of the ANBU torture and interrogation division and hastily shut the door.

A further two minuets of useless knocking and futile bellowing, he had also made several unflattering descriptions of the mind walker, as his limited supply of patients run out. Locks on doors did not deter most shinobi, they could be picked or worked round, or if necessary you could always go in through a window. Ibiki did not bother picking the lock, he simply grabbed the door handle and pulled until the doorframe broke and splintered around the lock.

Yanking the door fully open, with more vicious satisfaction than the situation warranted, Ibiki made to enter the apartment and just managed to stop himself from striding head first into a wall of sand. Still fighting back the desire to get hold of his subordinate and drag her into work by her hair but recognising the situation as hopeless of the head of the ANBU torture and interrogation division left. Let the pair of them get on with whatever it was they were up to behind the sand barrier, he'd see that Yamanaka spent the next fortnight doing night patrol. And as for the Kazekage…

It was at this point that Ibiki came to the unpleasant conclusion that while he might be able to punish Ino for not doing what he wanted, he couldn't really take revenge on the Kazekage for distracting the blonde. That would be hitting above the pay grade even for him. Maybe, in the next round of chunnin exams, he could just fail all the Suna genin out of spite?

* * *

><p>Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.<p>

Big love and inspiration

Lamanth


End file.
